A New Dawn (Jane Smith 10)
Story A flash of purple light occurs on the streets of Bellwood, as Ben and Jane appear, lying facedown on the sidewalk. Jane leans up, as Ben moans, extremely groggy. Jane: Ben! Jane runs over, helping Ben sit up and giving him a bear hug. He releases a gasp, as Jane lets go, him slumping over. Jane: Are you okay? Ben: (Weakly) Learned teleportation spell to save you. Glad it worked. Ben passes out, as a crash occurs behind him. She screams, using her arms to protect herself from the rushing wind. She turns, seeing a spaceship had crashed onto the road. Mecha: Oops. The side door opens, revealing Mecha driving and Volug besides him. Jane: Mecha? Volug?! Mecha: What are you waiting for, a proper hello? Get in already! Volug: (Struggling) Get, Nailah. Jane nods, as she jumps in, Volug closing the door. The ship flies into the air, heading into space. Ben is left lying on the ground, as people start to gather, some having taken video on their phones. Jane: So, do you actually have a plan? Mecha: Are you kidding? It took Ben half an hour to convince me to do this! I don’t know! Volug makes a barking noise, as he takes a couple of whiffs in the air, then inhales deeply. He then types in coordinates, the system locked onto it. Jane: Wow. You’re computer savvy? Volug: T, tau,ght. Mecha: Well, that where we’re going. Full speed ahead! Mecha pushes on the throttle, rocketing into the sky. End Scene A small Loboan ship is floating in space, nothing else in sight. Suddenly, a large portal opens, as a Contemelia ship comes out of it, parking itself next to the Loboan ship. The Loboan ship docks to the Contemelia ship, as Nailah, Janezarro and Tiffany enter a laboratory, with a tube made of pure energy, housing a small purple box. Nailah: The Anihilaarg. The ultimate tool of creation. Beautiful. Voice: It’s nice to see that someone knows that it was originally a tool for creation, instead of just a weapon of annihilation. Nailah turns, as a fully repaired Maltruant steps out of the shadows, walking towards her. Janezarro moans, though Nailah holds her back. Maltruant: I must say, what is this marvelous being? Nailah: Janezarro. A clone of the Omnitrix user that is, eh, not up to par. Maltruant: Quite the opposite. She is perfect! What do you want for her? Nailah: Nothing. She is my loyal vassal. Besides, you have nothing more that I want. Nailah pulls out the gear, chucking it to Maltruant. Maltruant catches it with lightning fast reflexes, as his glass chest opens, putting it in. The gears start spinning faster, as he gives a sigh of relief. Maltruant: Ah! Much better! It has been eons since all of my parts have been in their correct places. Nailah: And now, I am the proud owner of the Anihilaarg. You can go now. Maltruant: Very well. I would wish you success in your endeavors, but I know the outcome already. A red portal opens, as he walks through it. Nailah howls manically, as she ravishes over the Anihilaarg. Nailah: And now, to create a galaxy full of nothing but Loboans. And with my powers to control all of my loyal subordinates, I will rule the entire universe! Now, Janezarro, we shall begin. Nailah howls, Janezarro responding to it. She transforms into Alien Y, with a full range of motion. Alien Y grabs the energy barrier, pulling a seam open, and entering the force field, it closing behind her. Alien Y grabs the Anihilaarg, which begins to glow, encased in Alien Y’s black and white star energy. Mecha’s ship approaches the Contemelia ship, Mecha getting excited. Mecha: A Contemelia ship?! In our galaxy?! This is incredible! Jane: Who are the Contemelia? Mecha: Only some of the greatest inventors in the universe! They traveled from dimension to dimension for laughs, and when they didn’t like a universe, they destroyed it! Ahahahaha! Jane: That’s horrible! Volug: Nailah’s, goal. R-rule, all. Mecha: Eh, the Anihilaarg won’t let her do that. Jane: Does she know that? We have to stop her. They park and unload, the three running through the ship. Mecha: We’re heading towards the lab now! If there’s any doomsday device, it’ll be there. Tiffany appears around the corner, lunging at them. Volug catches her claws, though is knocked over by the force. Volug kicks Tiffany into the confined walls of the hallway, as he transforms into his werewolf form. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Chromastone. Chromastone: Tiffany! Stop this! Tiffany: Current objective, stop all intruders. Chromastone punches at Tiffany, her blocking with her claws. Volug slashes at Tiffany, her stopping him in his tracks with a foot to the chest. Mecha scurries along the floor, wielding two machetes. He hacks at Tiffany, though the blades bounce off her armor. Chromastone charges in, as Volug gets in her way, tackling Tiffany to the ground. Mecha: Jane, go! We can handle this! Chromastone nods, as she runs off. Nailah watches anxiously as Alien Y’s cosmic energy changes the properties of the Anihilaarg. Nailah: Yes, my vassal. Create for me a weapon to give me all control! At last! My desire since forever is about to be fulfilled! Everything has fallen into place. Meeting Maltruant, getting in leagues with Servantis, going to Earth for the Omnitrix. And now, nothing is in my way! An ultraviolet ray hits Nailah in the chest, her startled and falling to one knee. Chromastone runs in, punching Nailah away, into the console. Chromastone reverts, panting. Jane turns to see Alien Y in the force field, with the Anihilaarg. Nailah: Agh! You’re too late! The Anihilaarg is almost in my image! I will reign supreme! Jane, with a determined face, activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. She transforms into Feedback, as she grabs onto the force field, trying to pull the seams apart. She strains, as she plugs her plugs into the force field, trying to drain and weaken it. Nailah stands, leaning against the wall. Feedback: You, won’t, win! Feedback manages to tear a small opening, as her tail stretches into the hole. Her tail plugs into the Anihilaarg, absorbing the energy. The energy is restored as fast as it was being drained, as Feedback extends her antenna into the hole, plugging directly into Alien Y. Alien Y sparks from the drainage effect, as her actions stop. Feedback: This form is weak to being drained. Something I learned the hard way. Feedback pulls Alien Y out, as she goes flying, reverting. The Anihilaarg hits the ground, glowing black with white spots, as Feedback drains the energy again, as it reverts to its original appearance. Nailah: NO! Nailah lunges at Feedback, swatting her away. Nailah then takes the Anihilaarg, and exits the room. Janezarro gets up, slapping down the Omnitrix with her head and transforming into Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane lunges at Feedback, Feedback catching her arm. Wolf Bane kicks Feedback in the throat, her stumbling back. Feedback reverts, as Jane drops. Wolf Bane pounces and pins Jane to the ground, her straining to get free. Wolf Bane snarls in Jane’s face, drooling. Jane: Ew! Gross! I’m sorry about what happened to you. But not enough. Jane curls her legs in, kicking Wolf Bane in the chest, forcing her up. Jane spirals her leg, swiping one of Wolf Bane’s arm. Wolf Bane lets go, as she punches Wolf Bane in the nose, her stumbling back. Jane rolls to her back and pushes off her hands to her feet, in a battle stance with one hand on the ground. Wolf Bane: Awhooooo! Jane: Yeah, so scared of a decaying wolf. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Echo Echo. Wolf Bane lunges at Echo Echo, who multiplies into several clones, surrounding Wolf Bane. The Echo Echo clones all fire sonic screams, trapping Wolf Bane in a wall of sound. Wolf Bane covers her ears in pain, her howl lost in the attack. Wolf Bane falls over, out cold, reverting. The Echo Echo clones merge back together. Echo Echo: Now, to handle the real problem. Echo Echo runs off, leaving Janezarro there. Janezarro’s eyes open, her face in a crazy expression. She hops to her feet, trudging behind Echo Echo. End Scene Volug slams Tiffany into a wall, her exoskeleton indenting it. She recovers quickly, jumping over Volug’s lunge and sticking her claws in the ceiling. She kicks Volug in the head, knocking him back. Tiffany: Target, traitor. Objective, kill. Tiffany drops, pinning Volug to the ground. Mecha hops onto her back, her slashing and reaching for him. Volug moves in, catching Tiffany’s arms. Mecha: (Struggling) That’s right. Keep her busy for a few, more, seconds! Tiffany slams Volug into the wall, him struggling now. Mecha pulls out a set of wires, disconnecting Tiffany. She powers down, and falls over. Mecha then messes with the head of the exoskeleton, cutting the wires. Mecha: There! Now the exoskeleton can’t turn itself back on! Got to say, this isn’t bad tech. Volug: G-girl. Mecha: The girl? She’s dead. Been dead a long time. The circuitry eventually plugged into her brain, and shut it down. The exoskeleton has been in control, not her. Quite frankly, she was dead the moment she was plugged into this. Volug: (Snarls) Mecha: Oh, don’t get all intimidating on me! It’s not my fault! Now, you get to the bridge, see if you can’t get this thing out of here. I’ll pick you guys up there. Volug: (Makes a confused grunt) Mecha: Just make sure you and Jane are ready. Nailah is at the controls at the bridge, activating every button and command possible. Nailah: If I can’t succeed here, then I’ll just take the Contemelia ship! It can travel dimensions, so I’ll just go to one where there’s no one to interfere with me! Of course, I’ll have to get Jane off before that. Echo Echo: Good luck with that. Nailah turns, as Echo Echo fires a sonic scream, hitting Nailah, and messing up the controls. Computer: Command accepted. Opening portal in T-minus 3 minutes. Nailah: Ha! Even you can’t stop me! Echo Echo reverts, Jane standing confident. Jane: If it wasn’t for you, I would’ve had an average life, never getting drawn back into this stupid life. You ruined it for me! Nailah: Oh, please! There’s no opposing fate, and you can’t run forever. Just as my destiny is to rule all! A grey scaled tail shoots out and wraps around Jane, her screaming as Ssslither becomes visible. Ssslither hisses and squeezes, Jane reaching for the Omnitrix. Nailah: Yes! Choke her out! Or better yet, pierce her throat with your fangs! Just dispose of her! Ssslither holds up her snake head hand, baring its fangs. Then, a sonic howl hits her from behind, sending Ssslither and Jane tumbling forward, Jane free. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt turns, as Volug enters the room. Cannonbolt: Thanks for the assist. Nailah: Yes, thank you. Now, I can retake control of him. Nailah releases a low pitched howl, stimulating Ssslither’s attention. Volug is unaffected, as he snarls at him. Volug: Me, human. Power, no work. Nailah: Bah! In that case I’ll tear you all apart myself! Computer: Portal opening in T-minus 2 minutes. Cannonbolt curls up, rolling at Ssslither. Ssslither slinks to the side, as Nailah tackles her head on, the two bouncing off each other. Volug lunges at Nailah, but his foot is caught by Ssslither’s tail, her whipping him up and into the ground. Cannonbolt ricochets off the wall, going to the side, ricocheting off another wall directly at Ssslither. Ssslither drops to the ground, lifting Volug into the air. Cannonbolt opens up, grabbing Volug’s arms, and swinging him and Ssslither overhead. Cannonbolt closes up with Volug inside, but Ssslither outside. She continues to roll, smushing Ssslither into the floor while heading at Nailah. Nailah: Nice try. Nailah fires a sonic howl, hitting and knocking Cannonbolt sideways, forcing her to open, Volug and Ssslither going different directions. Ssslither gets up, spitting acid at Volug. Cannonbolt moves in its path, using her armor to protect against the acid. Volug looks up to the sky, firing a sonic howl. The attack breaks part of the ceiling, debris falling and burying Ssslither. Cannonbolt: Looks like you’re on your own now! Computer: Portal opens in T-minus 1 minute. Volug sniffs the air, looking towards the window. Volug: Jane! Cannonbolt and Nailah look toward the window, Mecha’s ship there, cannons ready. Mecha: Let’s see how they deal with my Dragon Bazooka 2.0! Military grade style! Cannonbolt: Oh boy. Cannonbolt curls up and rolls at Volug, Nailah pouncing at Cannonbolt. Volug catches her in a sonic howl, deflecting her off to the side. Cannonbolt opens up and grabs Volug, closing up before the cannons fire. Three dragon shaped energy blasts are fired, tearing through the windshield of the bridge, the explosion force launching Cannonbolt back. She continues to roll forward, as the suction effect eventually carries her outside the ship. Nailah goes flying out as well, her scream mute in the vacuum of space. Mecha: Now, to get them out. Mecha fires a tractor beam, which catches Cannonbolt, pulling her in towards the ship. Nailah flies back Cannonbolt, holding her breath, as she tries to grab her. Nailah’s claws scratch Cannonbolt’s armor, but she goes floating off, as she loses her breath. Her body compresses, as her expression is frozen in death. Computer: Inter-dimensional portal opening. A giant black portal opens, sucking the Contemelia ship into it. Mecha activates the full throttle of his ship to avoid being sucked in as well, as Cannonbolt and Volug are brought back into the cabin. Cannonbolt opens up, as she and Volug are gasping for breath. Cannonbolt reverts, as Volug falls on top of Jane, the two face to face. They both pant, blushing. Jane: Uh, thanks. Volug smiles, as Jane smiles back. Mecha: You guys can kiss after you help me! Activate the secondary throttles! We’ll need a lot more juice to survive this one! Volug gets up, activating a set of secondary thrusters. They activate, as the ship sling shots away from the portal, them sent out of control. Mecha: Whoo-hoo! End Scene On the Contemelia ship, Maltruant is standing by a parked golden chariot, waiting. The ship shakes violently, due to hitting turbulence. Maltruant: Well, it seems the Wolf Queen has failed by this point. Maltruant walks to the laboratory, inspecting the Anihilaarg. Maltruant: Back to its original function. That girl is stronger than I expected. Though, it isn’t surprising, being an alternate form of John Smith. Maltruant drops the Anihilaarg on the floor, as he heads to the bridge. His head key spins, as the room turns red. Time begins to go backwards, as the room is returned to its standard appearance. The windshield is fixed, the computer back online and the debris back on the ceiling. Maltruant goes to the controls, typing on it. Maltruant: And, done! Its next destination is set for Dimension 1. You played a dangerous game here, Intellectuary, thinking that I would do this. Though, if you really are here, you probably spotted me and knew I would do it, even hear this little rant of mine. The small annoyances of time travel. You know when you’re right or not. A moan catches Maltruant’s attention, him spotting Janezarro, in the spot where the debris had previously laid. Maltruant’s mood seems to shift to excitement. Maltruant: Well hello, little one. It looks like you need a new master. Characters * Jane Smith * Ben Tennyson * Volug * Mecha Villains * Nailah (death) * Janezarro * Tiffany (death) (merged with Technowarg) * Maltruant Aliens Used By Janezarro * Alien Y * Wolf Bane * Ssslither By Jane * Chromastone * Feedback * Echo Echo * Cannonbolt Trivia * This episode ends the Warg arc, with the death of Nailah. * Timeline wise for the Contemelia ship, this episode occurs before So Long and Thanks for All the Smoothies (John Smith 10). Maltruant used it for his deal with Nailah before fulfilling his deal with the Intellectuary. * Maltruant has been revealed to have been completed, and with his chariot. This reveals that for him, it is near the end of his timeline, after he finds all his parts. * Nailah's goal for using the Anihilaarg is very similar to Maltruant's goal for it in the canon series. * The Exoskeleton's resemblence to Cyber Men from Doctor Who is completed as it's revealed that it killed Tiffany long before this. It most likely occurred in Into the Fire, when Servantis had the Exoskeleton wipe her control away. * Janezarro was able to use Alien Y unhindered due to her undead state and lack of her own efficient thought process and decision making decisions. * Starting with Season 4, Jane Smith 10 episodes will air twice a week, on Sunday and Tuesday. Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Warg Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Coming Storm Arc Category:Earth-68: Time War